The Monster and Its Prey
by Gasphard Ulliel'd
Summary: Edward is the one who turns Alice into a monster, in a way that she can never forget. What happens when later, in his life, after decades of being a vegetarian, he's destined to meet his last victim again? Bella has never existed. Rape, non-explicit sex.
1. A Vampire and His Food

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_Bella has never existed._

* * *

><p>She ran and ran through the dark alleys, getting her feet to run faster and faster because she was sure whatever was chasing after her was faster than average human she'd ever known in her short life. He was barely visible because his pace was too fast for human's eyes to catch, and her blurry vision didn't help.<p>

She just ran and ran, dragging her feet as rapid as she could but she couldn't run as fast as she usually could. She was always fast and nimble, but he'd injured her at the first place, so she was disadvantaged since the very beginning. It was insane—no one could injure someone as swift as he could, even when his victim was only a small girl like Alice. He just took seconds—it was less than a minute and her right leg was fractured. She didn't actually know if her leg was completely broken or only partly fractured, but it hurt so much that she could barely feel it. And it hurt even more when she had to run. The pain numbed her foot but she had to force herself, or else she would have to face something that was even more terrible—death.

She didn't fear the death itself. She just feared the way she would face it. That man was surely not forgiving—she was sure he would make her die a painful death. She was sure he would use a wicked way to murder her.

Perhaps he would rape her first—Alice knew it would hurt so much when he raped her, because she had known how it felt to be raped. The medical professionals in the asylum she was previously in were none but sex addicts who would rape every patient who looked decent, and Alice was one of them.

Alice knew she was never insane, and the professionals, as well, knew that fact. She was sane enough to not do something extreme against the professionals. That was why, they confined Alice in the room at a corner of an aisle, so they could sneak into her room easily at nights and sexually abuse her, knowing no one could hear her scream. If she was to be insane, she was sure it wasn't because she was mentally unhealthy since the beginning, but it was because of the way the professionals treated her.

Back to saving her life, Alice was starting to get desperate. She began to pant hardly—there was not much energy left in her, especially because of the pain. She was sure dead, she knew that because she had seen it through her vision, but she just didn't want to give up that easily. She wouldn't just give her life away like that, even though she only stood the slightest chance.

That inhuman pace followed her easily, like a huge cat running after a tiny mouse. It was like a game to play for him—he just lengthened her life for a little, giving her void hope because in the end she would end up as his prey. His midnight dinner.

Edward smirked, showing the fangs he'd been hiding since that afternoon—being around humans was never fun, but that surely was a test of his patience. With his stomach growling since the afternoon and the circumstances given to him that he couldn't eat people in the middle of afternoon, he always hunted in the nights. That night he was lucky, spotting a girl running away from an asylum nearby the end of the forest where his home was. He didn't need to look around for so long—that soul was his to seize.

She was naïve—he chuckled inwardly. He'd seen what was going on in her head. Everything was clearly pictured there—she saw the future and she saw that she was going to die in his hands, although she didn't see how. She saw the future, yes, that amazed him. He had never seen human's thoughts which could convey the future so precisely. But he didn't care. A prey was still a prey for him—it was indifferent.

She ran and ran again, still dragging her feet endlessly despite being extremely tired. She was exhausted, running out of the oxygen. She just found a way to escape from the asylum, but she was unlucky. In the middle of her run, she questioned why her fate was set to be like that—first, her family threw her away by admitting her into the asylum just because she had strong sixth sense; second, she got raped over and over again by the doctors and nurses of the asylum; and finally, she could make a successful escape from the asylum, only to be killed by some lunatic inhuman man. Her only question was, why? It was unjust—she had never done some too wrong to make her have such an unfortunate destiny.

Edward's smirk was widened, showing those venomous fangs. He was, according those girls in the town, beautiful. Whatever he did was charming, whatever he wore was captivating. In short, he was perfect. Little did they know that he wasn't what they thought to be. However, despite the fangs, he was still as beautiful.

That widened smirk was a sign for Alice to stop running, because no matter how fast she ran, he would catch her easily. He laughed then, cracking the silence of the night, before leaving his spot to get his dinner.

* * *

><p><em>That's the prologue. Please RnR! :D<em>

_I know the story is far from perfect and there are many grammar mistakes, so if you find any, please kindly tell me in the review._

_I'll upload the rest of the story regularly (it's finished, I just need time to edit it) if many people show interest in it._

_Thanks for reading! ;)_


	2. The Second Meeting

Edward sighed, again. There was something that had been bothering his mind since several days ago. It stayed at the back of his head for too long and sometimes things staying in his head for too long meant a bad omen for him. He just wished everything would go just fine—he just wished it wouldn't mean he would mess up with the rules he set for himself. He didn't want to become a burden again for his family, recalling back then he was a huge burden for Carlisle when he was still untamed.

That time had passed long ago. It was already decades after he decided to go back to the right way, becoming a vegetarian like Carlisle was. Mountain lions tasted far from human's blood, but he had to persevere—he didn't want to forever become a monster, haunting humans and killing them.

Carlisle had forgiven him, since he understood that every newborn would always go through that phase. The latest was Jasper, and he went through so many troubles before deciding to join the Cullen clan to become a vegetarian. He was surely much worse than Edward's case, but Edward wondered if his way in killing those poor humans was worse than Jasper's. He wasn't speaking about how many humans he'd killed in compare to Jasper's count. It was the method—he was a sadist, and he liked his prey died a painful death. He always read their minds to reveal their biggest fears and used those against them. He wondered if Jasper, and other vampires—especially Emmett—murdered their victims the way he did. But those things never came to their minds ever again so Edward couldn't take a peek of their pasts, which left him curious until then.

Edward remembered the face of his last victim—the girl that had always bothered his nights. She was pretty and attractive. The type of girl he would try to make a move on if he was still human. But he met her after he became a monster, thus she became his prey. His last one. He still remembered seeing her run for her life through the aisles, trying to find some helps desperately. He remembered swallowing his venom through his dry throat before chasing after her. He remembered how she was struggling after he captured her. He remembered how much he saw of her exposed skin because of her inappropriate nightgown—the gown which was already torn by the doctors, and he felt aroused by that. He remembered how he raped her before he landed his lips on her neck, sucking her blood.

In the end, seeing his helpless victim lying on the wet ground dying, it strangely woke up his previously dead senses. The scene woke his died figurative heart, giving his conscience back. It gave him some mixed feelings of guilt and disgust of himself, leading him to the decision of turning her into something like him. A monster. He had no choice—it was the only thing that he could give to help her. He gave her an eternal life after death.

He wondered how she felt about it then. After decades of life, he wondered if that girl enjoyed the life he gave to her, or resented it. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, and if she became a monster the way he did. He wondered if she killed her victims the way he did.

Edward exhaled heavily, trying to focus on anything but his thoughts about those things. History class sure wasn't his favorite—many of them were things he experienced himself; he saw them in the newspaper, waiting for those stupid humans to stop warring. Other than that, he also had those thoughts around him. Some heads were interesting to read, like the heads of some bookworms—they had contents in their heads. But those girls around him—unfortunately he was always being surrounded by girls so their heads were the loudest for him to hear—their heads were always shallow. They always wondered whether he was gay or not, how he looked at them, how they could get his number, and what nail polish they should wear since it was already fall. He didn't think it was the best thing to focus on, so he decided to play with his phone under his desk.

Break time, there was nothing to be excited for. He sat on the table with his step-siblings—Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. None of them would talk loudly during the break and surely none would eat because they didn't like the taste of humans' food. Rosalie and Emmett would sometimes whisper to each other, thinking how of a perfect couple they were. Jasper, as normal, would be his only friend to talk to for the whole break. Jasper was always complex but he understood him easily just by reading his mind—Edward liked how Jasper always managed to stay calm, that he wouldn't react excessively when Edward told him about the bad omen he was thinking about. He would answer him rationally, unlike how Rosalie would—she would freak out, for sure.

Edward was playing with his apple, throwing it on the air before catching it again, when someone entered the cafeteria.

He almost choked on his own venom when he saw the face—he remembered that face too well. The same face that had been haunting his head for too long—for decades. It was insane—how could she suddenly come like that, to the place where he stayed, right when he was thinking about her? It was too weird of a coincidence.

She was perhaps looking for him, Edward shuddered at that thought. She probably wanted to take revenge on him.

Alice was still the same tiny girl with fairy-like features. Her black long hair reached her hips gracefully as if it was made of silk. Her golden eyes animatedly looked around the cafeteria. She was all-stylish with her red bag and black pump shoes, even when she was only wearing a t-shirt with a thick bubble brown jacket and blue jeans. All of her features still resembled the ones the human Alice owned, except that her skin was now much paler and without scratches. And of course, her eyes were no longer bright brown and watery, filled with tears as she pleaded to Edward for her life.

Edward panicked at once, and as Jasper felt his emotion he understood what Edward was feeling. He was nervous and shocked. He didn't wait to get on his feet, leaving the cafeteria after mumbling to his siblings, "I—gotta go. Emergency."

He dashed to his car, which was parked nearby the cafeteria, luckily.

Alice's eyes followed as he was going out of the cafeteria in hurry. That golden hair was beautiful, and it attracted her—not many people had it. But she stayed quiet, following her new friends to their table without questioning his identity.

* * *

><p>"Now you tell us. Who's she?" Rosalie folded her arms.<p>

Edward sighed—he hated being the center of attention, but he had no choice. It was the consequence of acting weird in front of everyone, so he couldn't run from them.

He swallowed, preparing himself. They would judge him, he knew. He had never disclosed his darkest past as a newborn because of that reason—he was afraid they would no longer see him as the Edward he was at that time. But he had no other option but to explain, so he began.

He began by telling them about his days when he was being all wild and thirsty of human's blood. He told them how cruel he was when he killed them, playing games with them at first before torturing them in agony and then drinking their blood. He told them how he found Alice, escaping the asylum in the middle of the night, when he was all hungry and in the mood of playing wicked games. He elaborated the way he played her and raped her, and finally turned her into a monster like him. He confessed to them how her death was the one to turn him into a vegetarian like he was at that moment.

Guilt was clear, written all over his face when he unfolded the past none of his siblings had ever known before. He let them know that Edward Cullen wasn't always a good kid they always thought him to be. His dark days were probably the darkest of them all.

Edward found it surprising how after that their thoughts bolted to their own dark days, revealing everything to him. None of them had been dark enough, not as dark as his, and they started thinking how unbelievable that a good kid like him could be that way; a cruel monster who had no mercy, torturing humans with the greatest torments they could think of. Edward even used his ability to know the greatest fear of each of his victim, which made his way of killing distinct from theirs.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper stayed quiet for quite some time, knowing that Edward was able to read what they were thinking anyway so uttering them would be a waste. Esme seemed as understanding as usual, tapping his shoulder lightly to show him some support. And Carlisle, typically thought how proud he was of Edward for being so brave by admitting his darkest secret.

Edward didn't blame his siblings to think so—he deserved that anyway. All that he needed was for them to understand that it wasn't easy for him to face Alice again, especially if Alice still remembered his face as her murderer. She sure would hold so much hatred in him, after all that he did to make her suffer. All that he wanted from them was to help him hide from her.

"Shall we move away now?" Emmett asked.

"No!" Rosalie retorted. "Not again! I've just got settled in this place."

"Rose," Carlisle calmly mediated. "Let Edward decide. If he wants to move away, we would."

Rosalie pouted.

"No," Edward's decision was soon announced, making Rosalie form that triumphant smile. "I—just want to drop out of the school. I want to watch over her, not as Edward, but as someone she completely doesn't know."

"How?" Rosalie blurted out. There was a plain jealousy surfaced in her voice—she had ever fallen in love head over heels with Edward, so knowing he would finally watch over someone who wasn't her would surely make her wince a little, despite having Emmett by her side. "You mean, stalking her?"

"I don't know," he admitted heavily. "I'll find a way. Yes, it's what you call stalking, Rose."

None of them talked, then, accepting his decision since it was the best way to solve that problem. They were not going to move away and Edward didn't exert anyone but himself, so everyone else was happy with his decision, including Rosalie, even when she felt slightly insincere about Edward paying attention excessively on someone else.

* * *

><p><em>That's the second chapter. Kindly RnR, please :) and if you have spare time, please show me the grammatical errors by writing a review so I can fix them? Thanks! :D<em>


	3. The Fall

Edward knew it was something pathetic to do yet he had no choice. He pulled that mask to cover his face, hoping it was enough for him to cover his identity from Alice.

He didn't want anything by doing that—it was perhaps just a kind of redemption. He wanted to ensure that she was safe and she lived well as one of his kind. Because it was his responsibility to make sure of that—he was the one to make her live that life.

Knowing her address wasn't as hard for him—on the day he dropped out from school he asked for her address from the lady manning the reception desk. She was always a fan of his, so it wasn't hard at all—she only felt suspicious of his reason why, but she gave it anyway. It was sometimes great having such façade—he could use it to get what he wanted.

Her house's location was slightly hard to find—there were too many forests in Forks, and her house was located in one of the biggest ones. Her house was quite a remote one, surrounded by tall trees. Edward found it stressful to locate it, but he finally did.

It was a glassy house, the one similar to his. It was quite big for a person to live alone in it—he was sure she was the only one living there because there was only a car parked in front of the house; her yellow Ferrari. Besides, the lady in school's office told him that as well—she lived alone because she wanted to be independent from her parents, because she was already 18. Of course it was one big lie; she had never aged so she was always 17, and she for sure had no parents. Edward knew her age since she screamed it out loud in her head when he was about to kill her—she didn't want to die at such a young age.

The memory made him wince, again.

The presence of trees made it easier for him to spy on her—especially when her house was all glassy. Every time she moved around, he just jumped from a tree to another, looking for the right spot to watch over her. She wouldn't be able to see him through the dark—he was wearing all black, from head to toe.

Alice was all-active, moving around her house to do many things. The only time she stayed quiet was when she was watching TV, but when there was no good channel to watch she would do things he didn't understand why, such as rearranging her closets. She didn't do it fast even when she was able to—she had all the time in the world anyway, why should she do everything in hurry?

She was wearing a short satin nightgown, black colored. Exposing enough for Edward to run back to his memories—the skin he saw when he raped her. The warm skin he touched and stroked before he pushed his fangs into the fair looking neck. The images were still clear in his head, causing such a great disgust of himself.

Edward had never been bored just watching her moving around her house, making sure she was happy. She didn't seem to resent her eternity, despite being alone like he was. She had all the money she wanted and she could buy everything. She was young forever. She didn't seem to regret being a monster—she didn't seem to want children like Rosalie, since she was childish. She enjoyed being alone. She was also a vegetarian—she loved deer the most. Edward found out about it when he followed her hunting, staying carefully in distance so she didn't trace his smell. He was glad she lived well—she seemed happy and it was all that he needed to know.

* * *

><p>It had been more than three months since she moved to Forks. Alice settled in very well—she had many friends, unlike usual vampires, and she somehow managed to tell everyone that she easily felt cold due to the rain so her hands were always cold. It wasn't that plausible but everyone loved her so none minded about it. Edward found it amazing how she could mingle with humans that easily, unlike his siblings and himself.<p>

His siblings were quite helping him, letting him know what Alice was doing during school time. It would be weird if anyone spotted a masked man wandering around at school so Edward couldn't watch her whenever she was at school.

At nights, he kept going to her house to watch her activities. He couldn't help it—it was already his time to stop, actually, since he'd known everything about her life what he needed to know, but he couldn't. The more he saw her and everything she did, the further he was charmed. He was captivated. It was hard not to think that everyone would fall in love with Alice, including him. She was the type of cheerful and beautiful girl everyone—or every vampire, in that case—would want as someone to stay next to them.

Edward found it hard to resist the temptation of fantasizing having her next to his side. He would be very happy, having someone as bright as her to brighten his boring, stagnant days. He would be very contented having someone like her for his eternity, until the end of the world. He fantasized how they would be the happiest couple—just like Carlisle and Esme. They would be very perfect together.

That idea just popped out in his head that night, when he wasn't staying around Alice's house. She was out of town, going to hunt her favorite animal, so he chose not to risk his position by following her again. It was just about time that Alice would spot his scent if he stayed too close to her, especially in open space like the forest.

He was laying on his sofa listening to Debussy when that idea came to mind. It was one irrational idea, which felt like a slap on his face. It was insane—he had lost his mind. He didn't understand why that idea came.

It was the idea to talk with Alice, the girl of his dream. The idea of making his wildest dreams come true.

Edward shook his head—it was too risky. It was like he came to embrace the danger—Alice would eventually expose his identity as her murderer if he did that, yet it was really difficult to deny that he actually wanted her so much, deep within.


	4. End of Tantalization

Alice received a sudden shock from her vision—she believed it was the time for her to meet the stranger that had been stalking her for too long. She knew where he hid and how much he wanted to meet and talk to her. Her future with him was clear; he would be someone she could rely on. He was gentle and he wouldn't harm her—he would treat her very well, so she decided it was safe to approach him and her fate with him.

Feeling that night was the right time, she grabbed her red silk robe and wore her sandals, walking out of her house to meet the man of her destiny.

Edward almost fell from the tree when he saw her coming out of her house in hurry, with him in her head. He slightly regretted making that decision—she would read it in her vision, so he wouldn't be able to run from it. He sighed, watching her as she ran nearer to the tree he was on. He was nervous.

"Come down, whoever you are," she asked brightly, looking up onto the trees to find his hideout. "I'm safe. Let's get to know each other."

Edward hesitated for a while, but he knew it was inescapable. Alice had spotted where he hid anyway—she was looking straight to him with those hopeful puppy eyes. Those eyes were the hardest to resist. Something in his chest then pushed him to just jump down and talk to her.

"I'm Alice Brandon," she introduced herself, waiting for him to come down.

Edward couldn't defy his will anymore, so he jumped down, landing right in front of Alice. He knew he must look like a weirdo for her—a creepy stalker. He was wearing all black, from head to toe, with no skin exposed at all, except those two honey colored eyes.

"Uh, I'm—I'm Edward," he stuttered.

She smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Um, nice to meet you too, Alice," he awkwardly replied. "I'm—sorry for stalking you."

"It's okay," she chuckled. "You know, we'll be more than friends. We'll have a special relationship. I've seen it all in my vision."

"V—Vision?" he questioned, acting as if he knew nothing of her ability.

"I can see the future," she explained. "Let's get in while we start knowing each other better, shall we? I have some cups of spare blood."

He stiffly tailed her into her house, reading her thoughts and the images of them being together. He smirked beneath his mask, impatiently hoping those things would happen soon enough. He couldn't wait.

For the rest of their walk to her home, they were in silence, so Edward chose to just hear her thoughts. Her thoughts were complicated—she was nothing as shallow as Rosalie. She was different. One of her thoughts was surely wondering why he was wearing mask, but she decided to ask about it later when they were close enough. She understood some people had their own secret—perhaps he found it at his discomfort to expose his face, especially after he was caught red-handed when he was stalking her.

When they finally arrived, Edward followed her to her living room. It was warm and welcoming, just like the owner. Edward found the atmosphere pretty much similar with his house—Alice perhaps could get along with Esme seeing they had similar taste in some aspects.

"Grab a seat," she said joyfully. "Make yourself at home."

"T—Thanks," he stuttered as he was still all fidgety. He sat on the beige colored sofa, waiting for her as she took some blood out of her refrigerator.

He was glad he didn't have a beating heart—if he had, it would probably beat so hard that it would break his ribs. He finally spoke to her—to Alice!

Alice came with blood in two cute purple mugs, handing one to Edward as she went to sit. Edward carefully lifted his mask to reveal enough to sip his drink—one careless move and he would jeopardize everything that had just begun.

They spent the rest of the night chatting, getting to know each other better. It wasn't difficult to know the real Alice—just by talking to her for few whole hours, Edward had known so many things about her. She liked talking and telling her stories.

Edward knew almost half of her life already. Who turned her into that creature—it was him, he knew, but she didn't, fortunately—and the way the monster did it. How his face and the way he killed her had become the only memory she had about her life as a human. Where and whom she lived with at her earliest stages of her vampire life. How she killed some humans, less than ten of them, when she was still a newborn—she remembered how afraid she was when she saw her own victims, and eventually she decided to stop. She found being a vegetarian suited her lifestyle better, and soon she found out that solitary was also her style. Edward heard it all very carefully, pouring all of his attention on her as she animatedly told her stories.

He liked the way she talked—it was so beautiful and delicate, making him want to both cuddle and protect her. She was perfect, in his eyes, and he wished she would be able to accept him, even when he couldn't disclose his identity to her.

* * *

><p>Getting close to Alice was so easy. She was always open, telling him everything he wanted to know about her. It wasn't even hard for him to ask her about things other girls would regard as taboo. She was open-minded and never once got annoyed by all his inquisitiveness—he liked how she was always bright and cheerful, bringing him nothing but happiness.<p>

It just took less than a month for him to believe that Alice was the one.

After constant visit he did every night, he believed it was just about time that he brought Alice to meet his family. Esme was the most persistent one—after hearing his stories about her, she always said that she could already imagine having Alice as her daughter. Carlisle was all supportive, knowing Alice would be very likeable in his home. Emmett and Jasper agreed since they'd seen the way Alice behaved at school and they would like to know their soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Even Rosalie thought she was a perfect suit for Edward—she didn't mind having Alice as her sister since she could use a girl to talk to about her feelings, besides Esme.

Everything was perfect. His family seemed to accept her, so Edward believed he had nothing to worry about regarding Alice's place in the Cullen clan.

He wore a different mask that didn't cover his mouth when he came to her house that night—he'd decided on making his move. It would make it easier for him to kiss her without exposing his identity to her.

When he came, Alice was in her usual black nightgown. It was her favorite, it seemed. She welcomed him with a smile, still sitting leisurely on her sofa. She tapped the empty space of her sofa next to her, gesturing for him to come and sit there.

In her head, the vision of him kissing her was clearly pictured. She wouldn't be surprised, he knew. She had guessed that it was the reason why he wore a different mask.

He sat next to her and smiled warmly. Even without her doing anything, he could feel the spark of happiness coming to his heart.

_Some blood?_ she offered. She'd known his ability and she was glad finding someone just as weird as she was.

"No, thanks," he politely refused. "Can I have something else?"

"What?" she chuckled.

"You," he whispered, going straight to the point. He didn't need to do any chitchat—Alice knew what he wanted to do anyway. Her impatience doubled his impatience, and he could barely wait.

His tone was playful yet she knew he meant it.

"Then tell me one thing I always want to know," she snickered. "If you answer that question, I'm all yours, Mr. Cullen."

"I know your question," he smirked, clasping her hands. He knew her question was why he was always wearing a mask—a simple question which answer he had prepared since the day he decided to make his move. "Let me answer that wisely."

"Please do," she laughed.

"There's this huge scar on my scalp and forehead," he sighed. "A werewolf did that to me—unintentionally trespassed on the line. That makes me gruesome, and I'll be wearing this mask forever. I… just want you to know that if you choose to be with me, you choose to be with the ugliest man you could get."

She grinned, putting her arms around his neck. "I don't care about your face," he knew she meant it. "You have beautiful lips anyway."

She teased him—he knew she thought his lips were beautiful, and she wanted to be kissed by them. So he did, leaning toward her, brushing his lips on hers. He was never too skillful—he only had ever kissed some women and they were just random beautiful vampires he kissed for fun. Kissing Alice was different—he meant it and he felt for her. By the way she tried to kiss him back he could also judge that it was her first—probably her first kiss, even. Her thoughts supported his judgment. It was slightly hard for him to imagine how Alice was able to keep her first kiss for someone she really loved—especially when she was that pretty and lovable, and that she'd lived for decades.

He smiled inwardly when he kissed her—her lips felt so soft and her mouth didn't taste like iron like any other vampire women. They were nothing aggressive—he was much more expert than her in that so she let him lead. She only kissed him back when he needed her to, but apart from that, he dominated the whole kiss. She was submissive, surprisingly, and Edward liked the way she did that. He could feel that she followed him and the way he wanted it to be—everything went so smooth, just like their relationship.

He was really sure she was the one, destined for him to eternity.


	5. A Part of the Family

"Alice Brandon, pleasure to meet you," she shook Esme's hand politely. Her smile charmed the whole house in no time—Edward himself found it really difficult to look away from her smile, no matter how often he'd seen it.

"Edward has told us a lot about you," Esme said, winking to Edward. He swore if he still had blood running in his vein, it would pool on his cheeks by now.

"He talked about you all a lot, too," she happily chuckled. "I'm so glad I'm finally meeting his family."

Getting along with his family was surely not a new thing for Alice—her eloquence and bright attitude made it so easy for her to talk to them. They shared a lot of things—Edward's embarrassing moments were included, and in no time, they had felt like having Alice as a part of their family. Edward was glad he didn't choose the wrong girl—Alice had never disappointed him, not even once.

Just before the night ended, Esme had uttered her wish of adopting Alice as a part of the Cullen family, considering she had been with Edward for almost a month. Edward smiled happily when Alice asked him for his consideration through her thoughts. She thought being in the same family with him meant she had to give up the chance of being with him, but he assured her that it would be nothing like that at all. They would still be together, surely, the way Rosalie and Emmett were.

Edward had warned everyone in his house not to make decisions or think recklessly about him, especially about his face. He had forewarned Emmett—the most dangerous one because he was always the most childish and playful among them all—to never think of joking about it. One wrong decision popping out in Emmett's head, and Edward knew he would be finished with Alice. He'd ever caught Emmett thinking about taking of his mask in front of Alice, so that made Edward extra cautious about him. He was glad Alice didn't know Emmett at that time, so his decision wouldn't mean a thing for her and she wouldn't catch it in her visions.

Feeling sure that his family had understood his position, Edward thought it was the right time for Alice to become one of them. That way, she could become much safer from other vampires out there—he actually had never liked the idea of a fairy-like vampire like Alice living alone in the middle of a forest since the very beginning, so he was really glad she accepted Esme's offer to live with them.

Alice insisted on not selling her house in case they wanted to have their time alone. Edward didn't mind—he had actually wanted to buy his very own house for him and Alice but since Alice insisted he'd rather use Alice's house.

Edward helped her move some of her things to his house on the weekend—she got many things, especially clothes, and that caused Edward to switch rooms with Jasper's. His room was bigger than Edward's and it was equipped with a walk-in closet—every girl's dream. Edward chose his former room because it had the best view of the forest, but he didn't mind having Jasper's room if it could make Alice happy. And he was right—Alice was thrilled to see the walk-in closet the day she came to her new room.

Jasper's room was then customized by both of them—Alice liked purple and Edward loved blue, so they decided to have a touch of blue for the room and purplish equipments for the bathroom. He loved how Alice always being tolerant even when she was childish at times—at least she didn't want all-purple so their room didn't turn out like Emmett and Rosalie's. It was full of red, Rose's favorite color. She also chose to bring only half of her clothes so she could leave half of the closet's space for Edward's clothes. It made the closet looked weird since the half of it was so full even some of the clothes were poking out, while the other half was so empty with some men's clothes filling only several of the white racks.

Edward had asked her to fill his space with her clothes, but she refused, telling him that it would be full in time since she was going to buy Edward some clothes when she went to the city. She even asked his size in details, knowing Edward would find it at his discomfort going out to public places like city. She told him she didn't wonder why he didn't have many clothes—she understood his position. She said she would voluntarily, and gladly, chose his clothes for him if he let her know his style—she was so into fashion and Edward actually didn't mind wearing everything that Alice chose for him.

All of the preparation had been done within two days and Edward could hardly wait for her to finally move in. Even staying in the room for a night, without Alice, had already made him feel the sparks of happiness in his chest. The room felt so Alice, and having an atmosphere like that could make his mood a lot better in no time. He couldn't wait for Alice to finally stay there with him, lying on the side of the bed next to him.


	6. United as One

The day Alice finally moved in with him was the happiest day of his life, but also the most nerve-wrecking. Alice knew every of his decision so he shouldn't feel that nervous—he was pretty sure Alice would say yes to his request anyway, but he still felt all anxious. He believed that even a vampire couldn't evade the familiar stream of nervousness when it comes to proposing their partner—the nervousness that made his stomach feel like flipping over and over again, even when it wasn't supposed to be working.

He had never proposed or seen anyone proposed before his eyes. It had soon become one of the hardest things in his life; he blamed himself for being too conservative about love, and he wanted that plan to go the classic way. It was him who made everything harder for himself. Him and his stupid proposal dream. He watched every video on the internet, looking for some classic ideas, trying to figure out how to make women happy.

Roses were a thing that had to be there, he grasped that one. Some blood in pretty glasses was a maybe—even when it wasn't as beautiful as champagne, it was what they drank anyway. Romantic songs? He had bunch of them since he was a fan of classical music. Everything should be perfectly set, not to forget the only heirloom he got from his real human family—his mother's ring. He knew that ring was supposed to go to the right person and he couldn't be wrong in making that decision—he was sure about Alice, so he wanted to give it to her. He knew his mother would be happy, watching him from above as he gave that ring to the right woman who would be on his side for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p>Alice came there in the night when the sky had turned dark without stars glittering on it—drizzle started pouring again, just like any other typical nights in Forks. Edward saw her through the window and began to feel all tensed.<p>

After thanking Rosalie for giving her a ride, she went straight to their room upstairs. Her delighted steps were audible against the wooden floor, making Edward feel like disappearing. She knocked the door with images of Edward doing his proposal in her head, wondering if she had to act like she was surprised.

Edward felt slightly better reading her head—in her head she saw him doing everything smoothly, and she said yes. He was calmer when he opened the door for her, stepping aside for his soon-to-be-bride.

She faked that shocked face seeing the room was already decorated with petals of red blood roses. The dim light emanated from the meticulously put candles, bringing romantic atmosphere accompanied by the right choice of songs. There were two champagne glasses standing on the bedside table, filled with fresh blood of her favorite animal and his—she could tell from the smell.

"Edward, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed in excitement, jumping up and down on her feet for a moment.

He chuckled seeing her being all ecstatic. "I'm glad you like it." He closed the door, knowing Emmett was near and trying to find out what was happening in his room.

"Thanks!" she tiptoed to peck Edward on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alice," he let her see that crooked smile of his—it was her favorite. She always loved seeing those beautiful lips curved, forming a smile just for her. "Anyway, I know the whole scene is spoiled already but let's act like you don't know what's going to happen."

"Fair enough," she nodded, laughing shortly. "My acting skill isn't bad, just so you know."

"I'm going to see it soon, so give it all your best," he let another chuckle slip through those fine lips.

Everything went as planned—everything was perfect. He kneeled on one knee, reaching for the ring box that was inside his jacket's pouch. He opened the box and showed her what inside it was while she acted like how a normal girl should react when they were proposed, looking touched and shy. She was an actress and Edward couldn't help feeling amused seeing how she faked that touched face.

His mother's ring was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her lifetime—it was perhaps nothing expensive and wasn't made by famous designer, but Alice was sure it was something with infinite value. Especially since it came from Edward; her Edward.

"So, Mary Alice Brandon," he put up that hopeful look, "would you be my Alice, my wife, for the rest of our eternity? I promise I'll be a good husband, I'll try my best to never hurt you, and I'll protect you with my life."

Seeing it on her visions was so different from hearing it straight from Edward's mouth—she could feel even greater happiness creeping into her, giving her the best feeling ever.

She shyly nodded without having to think about it further—her answer was obvious. They were fated to be together, spending their lives to the end of forever. There was no reason for her to doubt it.

"Yes, Edward Masen Cullen," her answer sounded like chiming bells to his ears, "I would be your wife, your Alice Cullen, and I promise I'll be a good wife to you. I'll stay loyal to you and give you happiness."

The ring soon circled her slender finger—Edward was surprised by how perfectly it fitted her finger. He didn't remember if his mother had small fingers and he'd thought he'd have to send it to a jeweler after proposing to Alice because the ring kept falling off her finger.

As soon as she was wearing the ring, Edward got on his feet and hugged her tightly, before lifting her slightly off the ground—she was really light, and Edward wasn't shocked by how light she was judging from her posture. He put her back down to kiss her passionately, before dragging her to their bed, doing what he believed would be their first time.

* * *

><p>"You're a little too aggressive," Alice commented, chuckling. She was lying beneath the blanket, covering her body with it.<p>

Their bed was a mess and she was probably right, he had to admit. Because it was his first time, he was perhaps too excited, especially when he did it with someone he loved so much. With his queen, his goddess.

Their bed frame was almost fragmented and some parts of it were bent, even when it was made of solid iron. His strength was too much—he apparently found it hard to control his power when it came to that matter. He sighed seeing everything that he'd done—he already had to replace the bed with a new one, and it was still their first time. He should buy the frameless one, possibly—but then he was afraid he'd break the wall.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized, resting his head carefully on his pillow so he didn't move his mask's position. His eyes met hers, which were the same gold colored. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all," she grinned. "You were just too excited, I understand."

Edward was embarrassed—he was too much of an amateur and he didn't understand anything so he just did it all according to his instinct. It was just about time that he had to have a lesson from Emmett.

He exhaled, fingers running through Alice's long, silky hair. She was beautiful, the most beautiful human and vampire he'd ever seen. Even Rosalie was nothing compared to her, although other people wouldn't judge the same. She was the most beautiful being in his eyes—he saw no flaw, she was perfect.

"I'm so happy you're with me," he whispered, smiling.

"So am I, Edward," she smiled back at him. "Being with you is like a dream—you're everything I've ever dreamed of. Now I know why I had to wait for decades to find someone like you—because you're too good for me."

He chuckled. "You're too good for me, Alice, and not the otherwise. You're pretty and special, every guy would die for you. But you chose me—this gruesome vampire."

"But I bet you're the only one who can treat me this way, love," her smile grew wider, with eyes sparkling as they saw him. "Everyone who thinks you're gruesome is idiotic because they haven't seen what's in you. You're the guy every girl would dream of."

He felt even more contented—he couldn't be grateful enough having someone like Alice as his wife. He was too lucky of a man.

"I love you so much, Alice," he breathed, before moving closer to her, closing the gap between their bodies so their skin felt each other.


	7. For Eternity

Their wedding would be celebrated in the Cullen family's house, inviting not many people but their family's friends and Alice's vampire friends. None of her schoolmates were invited because they would find something was fishy with the party as they wouldn't eat like humans would do in parties, and Edward couldn't be gladder knowing that. That meant his secret was safe—of course those kids in school knew Edward Cullen, and they would wonder why he was wearing mask during his own wedding. Also, Alice was still a senior, so getting married that young was slightly weird at modern time like that.

Alice designed her own gown with the help of Rosalie and Esme. They ensured Edward that Alice would be the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen in his life—he chuckled inwardly, since Alice was always beautiful, as a bride or not. But he appreciated their hard work, preparing the wedding for him and Alice, especially because it was his first, unlike Emmett and Rosalie who had already had more than 10 weddings.

Edward himself prepared the best tuxedo available—he had it designed and made by a famous designer in New York, hoping Alice would find him even more attractive in his wedding suit. He had never really worn tuxedos except when it was prom—which he had already skipped several times because he was bored as all the girls were all dressed up to flirt with him. He just hoped that tuxedo would suit him well so that he looked nice, even when he couldn't compare himself with the elegance Alice would have in that all-white gown when he was standing next to her.

Everyone invited to the wedding was already told by Carlisle and Esme that Edward had recently had a fight with werewolves that caused him to wear a mask because his head was badly injured so no one would question why.

That day finally came. He was all fidgety the night before, thinking if it would go well and Alice would like the celebration. He wondered how her wedding dress would look like—all three of them had been blocking him out of his mind by singing the wedding song out loud in their heads so he couldn't see the wedding dress before the day came. What made him nervous the most was because Alice wasn't there for the night—she and Rosalie stayed in her house, and he was never used to being separated from Alice after almost half a year being together.

He drank a whole mug of warm mountain lion blood before going out of their room, meeting and greeting everyone he could meet. Everyone was happy for him—even the girls he knew had ever had feelings towards him congratulated him sincerely, complimenting Alice's perfect features presented in their pre-wedding photos.

He couldn't be happier than that—he would finally show to everyone that Alice was his. That he was Alice's. He and his heart were owned, for the first and last time.

The ceremony was finally begun, so Edward went to his position, at the end of the aisle, waiting for Alice to come up and meet him there.

Alice finally appeared with Carlisle, making not only Edward but also all of the guests turn around in awe seeing her perfect white gown. It was a simple gown with some laces and nothing else, but she looked really outstanding in that dress. Edward couldn't even blink, seeing his wife had become something even more beautiful when he thought she'd reached the highest level of beauty without the dress.

His crooked smile was formed, peering on his wife until she stopped her graceful walk right in front of him. Edward had lost his ability to fake breathing, even. Alice had absorbed all of the attention he got and that time the only thing that he managed to do was to gaze at her, mesmerized.

The ceremony was started soon after that and Edward couldn't help peeping at her through the edge of his eyes whenever they weren't facing each other. It was hard not to look at her at all—she was too captivating and Edward had never wanted to let her go of his sight.

That time of doing the wedding vow finally came, and Edward couldn't wait saying those two words for Alice, the same way she wanted to uttered those words for him.

"Do you, Edward Masen Cullen, take this woman, Mary Alice Brandon, to be your wife; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he answered it at once without hesitating, with eyes thrown on Alice. She was smiling back at him.

"And do you, Mary Alice Brandon, take this man, Edward Masen Cullen, to be your husband; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Alice happily nodded.

They were soon announced as man and wife and they might kiss. The applause escorted as they kissed, with Edward holding her waist gently and she clung her arms onto Edward's neck. He'd practiced a lot on kissing her, trying to be better and better so that day he could do it very well, giving her the best kiss she'd ever tasted. It was sweet and soft, but also slightly aggressive and dominant.

They smiled to each other when the kiss was finished; their faces glowing in happiness.


	8. Shattered

It was almost two years and they still lived in Forks—for most of the time there were only four of them; Alice and Edward, Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett were often off to a romantic vacation and Jasper was bored with his high school life so he went to a college in Canada. Jasper only went back when it was holiday but Rosalie and Emmett would always go back after three or four weeks.

Edward and Alice found it comfortable just by staying at their room, lying next to each other when they weren't making love. Their love life was perfect—there was almost no fight between them since Alice was so agreeable. The bond between them grew stronger naturally as both of them found more and more of their similarities—they both didn't want kids and they liked staying at remote, quiet, and peaceful places when they needed to clear their heads off something. Both of them liked it when their romance went simple and classic—Alice loved it when Edward did everything classic like giving her bouquets of roses, and Edward found everything he did suited his definition of "romantic".

In short, they were sure they were meant for each other.

They were not many things changed between them—except their love which grew stronger and stronger everyday and Edward's closets, which went fuller every time Alice spent her time shopping. She knew his taste in clothing by scrutinizing every piece of outfit that he had bought before she'd come to his life, and that made her able to choose everything in Edward's preferences.

Edward just couldn't believe how lucky he was, having someone just as right as Alice next to him. She was his soulmate, he was sure. No one could understand him the way she did.

He was sure everything would go until the end of time, until that morning came.

It was still dawn and they both were lying next to each other, eyes were fixed on another's eyes. They just had the greatest sex ever and she admitted that Edward had become more and more skilful.

They just laid themselves, spending time in silence—not complete silence though, since Rosalie and Emmett were in the room above theirs. Edward was captivated by how Alice had become more and more beautiful each day, while Alice was grateful of how lucky she was, finding someone as loving as Edward.

Until that idea popped out.

It just came in her head and she didn't wait to utter it, "Do you think your scar can be hidden? I mean, there are so many plastic surgeons out there," she brightly told him her idea. "I don't mind having you wearing mask like that, but isn't it uncomfortable for you?"

That idea was a slap for him. He somehow realized that he couldn't lie to her for the rest of their eternity—it would be a long time, and sooner or later Alice would find out that there was no scar in his head, at all. Someday someone would feel suspicious, whoever they were, and that someone would try to see his scar.

Being able to hide everything for more than two years was more than just surprising for him—he didn't expect Alice would never feel that his reason of wearing mask was dubious for the whole two years. He thought a year was the most, but Alice stayed with him for those years without even thinking of unmasking him. It was enough, for him. More than enough, even.

Therefore, he decided that it was the time. He'd done too much injustice to Alice—she deserved the truth, even if revealing it would ruin him. He just hoped that she'd understand that he'd changed—to a better person; no, to less of a monster.

He sat on the bed, followed by Alice who shortly after that got sudden shock of vision—in her vision, Edward would unmask himself, showing a familiar face that came from her last memory as a human girl.

"I can't lie to you forever, can I?" he exhaled heavily. He knew it was the end—sooner or later it would have to end. Alice couldn't live in the lies he'd made up forever. "You've seen my face through your vision. There's no use I cover it up anymore."

Alice just wished that her vision wasn't true. She just wished it was only a part of her sleepless nightmare. She just wished it wouldn't turn into reality—she wasn't ready to lose him after everything that they had gone through together. She always thought he was the one destined for her eternity. She really didn't want to face the fact that he was someone she'd ever hated so much, that she'd ever sworn she would kill him when she ever faced him again.

Edward unmasked himself and tossed his mask onto the floor, showing her the golden hair she'd ever thought as beautiful, and also the statuesque features she remembered the most. Not to forget, those black eyes which showed how much he yearned for blood—he hadn't hunted for blood for almost a week. They were the same eyes that came from the memory of the night she was dead, the same eyes which showed her how much the owner yearned for her blood.

Alice's face turned paler to perfect white when she saw that face even when she'd seen it coming through her vision. She found it unbelievable that she had been falling in love and sleeping with her very first enemy—he was the creature that had ever treated her as if she was nothing but an object. His treatment was the worst she'd ever received during 17 years of her human life—worse than those doctors who'd molested her in the asylum. She couldn't believe he was the same person who could make her fall in love head over heels with him, feeling sure that they were fated to eternity.

"Why?" it was the only thing she could think of. Tears started streaming down from those innocent golden eyes—she had never shed them for decades.

Edward felt like the Volturi had stabbed his heart with something he didn't want to know what—it hurt as hell seeing those tears, especially when he knew he was the reason why she shed those tears. He knew it was coming yet he was still unprepared.

"I'm sorry," he wept her tears by both of his thumbs, smearing them off her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Alice."

"What are you sorry for?" she retorted, pulling herself away from him. There was quite a distance between them, making Edward grimace.

"For everything," he sighed. "For raping you. For turning you into this monster. For covering my identity from you. But I didn't have a choice, Al—if I didn't cover my face you would hate me before we even talked."

"Why would you even try talking to me at the first place?" she attacked, being all defensive. She wrapped her arms around her torso, bracing herself as though she might fall to pieces. By reading her head he knew that she feared he would assault her or hurt her the way he did—she was strong, but compared to Edward her strength was nothing.

He cringed. He would never be able to hurt Alice again. She was basically everything that he had—she was the person he wanted to protect with his life. Knowing she was afraid of him because she thought he might hurt her was really a pain for him.

"Because I felt responsible for everything I've done to you," he was frustrated, spilling the honesty he'd never wanted her to know. "I was the one that turned you into my kind, so when I had the chance to look after you, I did. My plan was to go away from your life once I knew everything was fine with you and your life as a vampire, but then everything just happened—I couldn't resist the urge to talk to you. I'm so sorry, Alice."

"I see," she nodded bitterly. "So everything nice that you've done to me was only because you felt responsible for turning me into something I've never wanted."

"No!" he desperately disputed. "At the beginning, yes. But I really fell for you, Alice. I really love you."

Alice didn't respond—there were too many things going on in her head. She couldn't even decide whether Edward was lying or not.

"Alice, love," he pleaded, approaching her gingerly. He tried to give her a hug but she evaded him quickly.

She didn't say anything, and before Edward could beg for her forgiveness further, she had already darted out of their room. Edward automatically followed her, but she came to a halt and whirled.

"Don't follow me," she warned coldly. Her tawny eyes colored with judgment and disdain.

"Al," he begged with that hurt look, but she didn't care anymore, leaving him with nothing but regret.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone's really reading this and has spare time, please give me any kind of reviews to suggest any kind of improvements. I know my grammar is far from perfect but I'll try harder to fix it, so any helpfeedback would be very appreciated :) Hope you enjoy it!**


	9. Destruction

"She left this morning," Rosalie clarified, notifying Esme and Carlisle who didn't get a thing since they had just spent a week in Esme's Island. "Edward seems so crushed right now. He's in his room."

Crushed? Yes, he was crushed, but he would regard that as an understatement. He was more than just crushed—he had lost everything. Every little thing that had offered him hopes was gone from his life—he couldn't describe his condition as crushed. He'd rather describe it as his life was falling apart, literally.

All that he had been doing since Alice left the house was sitting on his sofa, regretting the way he had ever become when he was a newborn. If he wasn't a sadist, he wouldn't rape and torture her that much until she feared him—her response on the previous night was all acceptable since he was the reason why she reacted so. Her defense mechanism was created because she was afraid he would harm her the way he did—he couldn't blame her for that. Everyone would react to it just about the same if they were on her shoes.

None of the family could do anything about it, except Jasper. So he tried, standing near enough to Edward's room so he could sense Edward's emotion and let Edward read his thoughts.

_Ed, you okay?_ he carefully asked. It was a rhetorical question, but he just wanted him to know he was there.

"No," his answer was honest. There was no use trying to lie to Jasper about feelings.

_I can help you settle down if you wish,_ he offered, feeling there was too much emotion that his sibling was going through. He didn't want to intervene with Edward's emotion whenever it was too strong without his consent—messing up with Edward was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew Edward was sometimes sensitive, and his sensitivity grew since the day he met Alice. Jasper shouldn't be too surprised knowing Edward would be so down when Alice was gone from his life.

"No, Jazz," he whispered gloomily. "Thanks, but I deserve this."

* * *

><p>"Ed, some blood," Emmett knocked his door. There was no answer, so he, as usual, opened Edward's door, putting the mug full of blood inside before closing the door directly. He acted like he didn't see Edward, who was still on his sofa with back against the wall, sitting there regretting the way he'd ever lived his life.<p>

"Holy crap," he muttered when he was already downstairs, joining the rest of his family on the dining table. "He's still in the same position—sitting against the same wall and on the same spot of the sofa."

"It must be hard on him," Esme conceived his position. "Alice was his first."

"It was hard on her, too," Jasper spoke up. "I felt the strongest emotion I'd never felt before her at that night. She felt cheated—that's why she decided to leave Edward."

"He knew it was coming anyway," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He approached the danger. He approached something that he knew would crush him in the end. I can't seem to understand the way he thinks, really."

"Edward is complex, yep," Emmett agreed.

"One thing I understand about his decision is that," Jasper calmly asserted Edward's position, "if you have a chance to be happy with a person you love so much, you would take the risk even to have her for a while. Edward did. He only wanted to taste how it felt to have her, even when it was just temporary."

"Jasper is right," Carlisle nodded. "Edward is never reckless. He knows every decision he makes has its consequence."

"If he knew that he shouldn't be this devastated," Rosalie protested.

"He knew, but it doesn't mean he's capable of handling it," Jasper sighed. "It's hard losing someone you love so dearly."

* * *

><p>A remote place in Europe was so right for Alice, especially when it was fall. There was no sunshine to expose her sparkly pale skin, and she loved the weather. The falling leaves were a perfect view to watch from the café she always went to. She always spent her time there, reading some books and sipping some tea—she didn't find it as good as blood but she loved the aroma.<p>

She read every book she could find, but not romance. It was too hurtful for her because every romantic guy in the book would remind her of Edward. And of course, no thriller novel with explicit rape scenes, since it would also remind her of the Edward who raped and killed her, more than half a century ago.

She was glad she was there, so far away from Forks, because through her visions she saw Edward, sitting there in his room, on the same spot everyday, thinking deeply. She didn't know what he was thinking and she didn't really want to know what—Edward was nothing but a liar for her and she tried everything at her power to forget him and her love to him. She also saw that Edward would eventually leave his room just to go to her house, looking for her desperately and calling her name in every room.

She didn't understand why he would do that—wasn't the Edward she knew was the most psychotic vampire she'd ever known? A sadist? He probably raped her because he knew she was very scared of being raped again—knowing Edward was a mind-reader made her come to that judgment. He was surely a monster—a real monster, who wasn't only frightening for humans but also for vampires; seeing his strength, Alice was sure it wasn't impossible that other vampires in his wildest era were afraid of him.

She remembered that night again, even when it was already more than two weeks after it happened. Edward disclosed his identity for the first time in two years, shocking her with the fact that his face was the face she remembered the most. The face which came from her earliest memory as a vampire—the wicked face that looked extremely thrilled seeing her as his victim, blood-bathed and sexually harassed. How could he become such a loving, gentle husband for the past two years? Was it all only one big lie?

Alice shook her head, not understanding a thing. It was a whole mess—Edward wasn't someone she thought he always was, and her whole eternity plan with him was ruined. She was aimless then, not knowing where to go and what to do but to spend time trying to forget Edward. She didn't even know if she was capable of falling in love again, after everything that Edward had put her through.

* * *

><p>Edward stared at the whole room that had turned into wreckages—he couldn't contain his fury anymore that he'd just become violent, the most violent he could ever be after he became a vegetarian. The only thing he could do was to ruin their room—the room that had two years of memories between him and Alice. The new bed he'd just replaced months ago was parted into two, the walls were cracked, the sofa was shattered that the filling came out everywhere, and all of the accessories Alice bought for the room were destroyed. He basically left nothing undamaged.<p>

He flopped on the carpeted floor; his charcoal black eyes were blank. He sighed—he was a monster. He had never changed. No wonder Alice left him.

He grimaced again every time his head mentioned that name. He missed her so much that it hurt for him to even think about her name. He wanted her back—he would do anything to have her back.

But it was impossible, he knew. Alice wouldn't want to share a bed with someone who'd killed her and turned her into nothing but a living dead. He understood her position; if he were Alice, he surely would hate someone who had raped and murdered him. It was just that obvious.

Edward snorted. _Now what?_ he thought. He'd lost basically everything—his life aim, his last hope, everything. He didn't know what to do.

Alice wouldn't be back to him, so what was the point of carrying on his eternity?

He heaved a sigh, thinking it was probably the end of him. The end of the monster.

* * *

><p><em>Two more chapters left! Yayy :D<em>

_Please RnR (:_


End file.
